Con Las Ganas
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Recuerdo aquel día en que llegó y me miró. No fui una más de cientos, fueron suyos los primeros revoloteos./Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.


****Nota pues el 05/07/2014: **Disculpen, el Fic se me borró de casualidad y lo tuve que volver a subir. Anunció que pienso subir una segunda parte.**

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Recuerdo aquel día en que llegó y me miró. No fui una más de cientos, fueron suyos los primeros revoloteos./Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna, sinceramente.

**PAREJA: **Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Te apuesto a que si no te dijera quienes son los personajes principales, se te haría muy difícil saber quién es la chica que narra. Agradéceme xD

Mi punto de inspiración fue la canción "Con las ganas" de Zahara. Una canción rara y profunda, que me costó un poco entenderla pero que al final lo hice.

Ah, por cierto, NO es un Drabble, tiene 601 palabras contaditas ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son… ¡Míos! Nah, mentira xD Son de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa del Mar

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>o**n** l**a**s** G**a**n**a**s**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me senté en mi pupitre, esperando por la nueva clase. Voltee a mi izquierda, fijándome en la ventana y su exterior. Viendo el cielo azul junto con las nubes, también algunos pájaros volando cerca y como los árboles se meneaban gracias a la suave brisa que los envolvía. Simplemente, en aquel entonces, me centré en ese paisaje.<p>

Escucho que la profesora ingresa y habla, mas no logré saber lo que dice. No le estaba prestando atención. Lo que realmente recuerdo, es oír una voz que se quedaría marcada para siempre en mi mente.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Mucho gusto.

Rápidamente, al oír esa voz, volteé, dirigiendo mi mirada al frente. ¿Quién pensaría que me encontraría algo que siempre estaría junto a mí?

.

.

Junto a la maestra se encontraba un joven, de cabello azabache y algo rebelde, y ojos del más profundo negro que había visto en mi vida. Piel blanca, piel que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y cabello. Alto y delgado; a simple vista se podía apreciar algo de su musculatura, pues llevaba el primer botón de la camisa suelto y las mangas remangadas, dejando a la vista sus fuertes y esculturales brazos. Era guapo. Muy guapo.

En ese momento, pensé que era imposible para mí.

.

.

Recuerdo que la maestra le dio un respectivo asiento, mas no puse atención al cual era. Me quede embobada en aquel joven y concentrada en disimularlo.

También recuerdo que, antes de que, antes de que la maestra le hablará, su mirada azabache se dirigió a la mía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, en ese instante, pareció que ambos quisiéramos saber todo del otro; el mundo se detuvo. No pude evitar que un ligero carmín adornara mis mejillas. Entre cientos me miró a mí. Ja, algo raro sabiendo que en ese entonces no era nada popular.

Me di cuenta que él se adueño del primer revoleteo en mi estómago.

.

.

Paso el tiempo, él y yo nos conocimos más. Hasta que llegó aquel momento en el que él se disfrazó de mí y yo de él. En el que jugamos a ser humanos en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. En el que nuestras almas de unieron. En el que mordí el agua por él. En el que se deslizó por mí. Y en el que jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir.

En ese momento mis anclajes no fueron capaces de detener sus instintos, ni los de él mis quejidos. Y dejó correr mis tuercas, que dormidas me retuerzan.

En aquel entonces quería que él me siguiera estrujando entre sus brazos, ambos en silencio, sin que yo le dijera nada ni él me dijera nada. Él acariciando suavemente mi cabello rosa y yo el suyo azabache.

No recuerdo que acabo sucediendo, solo que en ese momento y en aquel lugar, sentí dentro dardos, espadas, agujas… y más cosas puntiagudas dentro mío. Recuerdo que sentí mucho dolor, también que los recuerdos se nublaron, que cualquier pensamiento se nubló.

Me di cuenta que nuestra incómoda postura nos delató en el espacio. Sabiendo lo que hacíamos ahí. Yo también lo supe.

Luego de eso, así como me miró entre cientos, me perdió entre cientos.

.

.

_**No quiero no estar a tu lado.**_

.

.

Me morí de ganas de decirte que iba a echar de menos, y sigo haciéndolo. Pero las palabras se me fueron y me vaciaron las entrañas.

Fingí que no sabía, que no me gustaba estar contigo. Era todo lo contrario. Y al perderte entre mis dedos, te recuerdo sin esfuerzo.

_**Me muero de ganas por decirte que…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, chicas? Yo aquí, jodiendo con un nuevo One-shot xD<p>

¿Les ha gustado? A mí me encantó escribirlo. Algunos sabran que este es mi primer Fic con esta pareja, el SasuSaku, así que se podría decir que experimenté con ella.

Esta historia fui escribiéndolo mientras escuchaba la canción mencionada en las **notas de autor **de arriba. Confieso que me costó un poco entender el mensaje a la primera, pero luego fui relacionando algunas cosas y… bueno, lo entendí. ¿Saben? Me sonrojé cuando capté el mensaje, escuchen la canción para que sepan de qué habla… Ah, pero algunas estrofas de ella hay en esta historia, así que sabrán mas o menos hacia dónde va.

Por cierto, el título no me gusta tanto, pero no se me ocurría nada más así que le puse el nombre de la canción xD No tiene mucha relación, sólo en la parte final de la canción. Otra cosita: díganme, ¿qué creen que iba a decir Sakura al final? La parte donde dice: "_**Me muero de ganas por decirte que…**__" _ Lo dejaré a su imaginación. ¡Cuéntenme lo que creen por medio de los Reviews! xD

Perdón si alguien esperaba la actualización de algo, sé que voy algo retrasada con mis fics, pero mi mente extraterrestre que cuando quiere vienen las ideas, hoy quiso traerme una que no tiene nada que ver con los otro fics y…

¡Salió esto! No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero espero haya sido del gusto de ustedes, lectores.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
